Document DE 103 42 389 A1 discloses hydraulic control equipment for a transmission, having a total of four actuating cylinders (actuator cylinder units or hydraulic cylinder units), having a cylinder housing (main unit with respective cylinder chambers) and actuating pistons (pistons), which are guided therein to be longitudinally displaceable along cylinder axes and which can each be acted on hydraulically and are operatively connected with one of the setting elements (selector rods with selector forks) of the transmission. The actuating cylinders are already combined in assembly-friendly manner into a subassembly which can be flange-mounted by way of a flange surface from one side on a casing partition wall of the transmission.
A disadvantage of this prior art is however to be seen in the fact that the previously known substantially block-shaped subassembly demands a relatively large amount of installation space in the direction of the cylinder axes and is also comparatively heavy in its bulky metallic form. However, the available installation space at or in the transmission casing is usually very tightly dimensioned. Moreover, a weight reduction is desirable particularly with respect to issue of the fuel consumption in the context of use in modern motor vehicles.
What is desired is creating a lightest possible hydraulic actuating device for actuation of setting elements in a motor vehicle transmission, which avoids the above disadvantages and by comparison with the mentioned prior art has, in particular, a reduced installation space retirement.